


Shake It Up [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [12]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title graphic for professor's Shake It Up.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Shake It Up [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shake It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259269) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 
  * In response to a prompt by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
